Wavering Hearts
by KohakuXShuri
Summary: Lio Izumi is a discontented, low-spirited 17 year old who sees only the pessimistic sides to life, however, when Moe, a seemingly simple-minded girl enters his life, both slowly uncoil their dark histories, but will Izumi admit his love? Will people of their pasts come back to ruin them?
1. The New Student

**Well... this would be my fourth fanfiction, i've had this idea planted in my head for a while now, and this time i think it will be a longer story than than my first, i want to make it a proper story, that may take a while to complete.  
It's IzumixMeroko (again~) The story takes place when A) None of them committed suicide, so they are still humans~ B) Both are college students~ C) they were born in the same period of time, So Meroko/Moe isnt a 70 year old woman like she's meant to be xD**

**I do not own Fullmoon wo Sagashite :)**

**PS. Since Izumi's name was originally Lio, you may see some characters call him that :) Meroko will still be called Moe, for now :3**

* * *

Izumi woke up that morning, tired as ever, and felt like ditching the day of school that awaited him.  
He looked up at the ceiling, blankly staring up at nothing, his arms spreadout. For ten minutes he lay there and before long heard a pitter-patter sound. slowly becoming louder and heavier. _Great. Rain. Just Perfect..._

"_Wake up_!" He suddenly jumped. He looked aside and saw Kana standing there, arms crossed. "At this rate you have 10 minutes to get ready, or your going to be late."

She walked out the room without saying another word, Izumi sighed in relief. _So she's having a good day so far...  
_He got up and started getting ready, he didn't want to ruin his mother's mood, it's not often she's this happy.

In 8 minutes he was ready, wearing his usual, black trousers and a yellow shirt. With 2 minutes to spare, he gazed out the window and watched the rain fall down heavily as they splashed wildly on to the ground. He picked up an umbrella, and stepped outside and started his slow journey to school.

Luckily, he arrived in time before registration (though he really couldn't care less about punctuality) and sat down at his usual seat, the third to back row, next to the window, which he liked because he can stare outside when ever he's not bothered to listen to his teacher's constant jibber-jabber. All the other students were either chatting, gossiping, reading, or studying by their own seats.

"Hey! Lio! You arrived later than usual, what kept you?" Izumi turned around and saw his classmate, Takuto, walking up to him, his smile wide and full of cheerfulness. He never really thought of anyone in his college a_ friend_. Even though the people try to talk to him they don't really get much. Izumi preferred not to talk to anyone like the anti-social he is. But Takuto never shut up, he can be hot-tempered but he also laughs too much, which bothered Izumi.

"Nothing... I slept in." He murmured, facing the window.  
"Did you hear? A new girl is being transferred here today, her name is Moe... I think, She's going to be in this class."

"Great."

"I wonder who she's going to sit next to, there are a few empty seats around the room..."

"Hopefully not _that_ one." Izumi referred to the empty seat to his right, where Takuto was sitting.

"Well that's rude. She might be nice."

"Honestly, I couldn't care less."

"Gawd, you're such a misery guts, you should start talking to people more, or you'll be lonely. Hey! Maybe you can get together with the new girl!"

"Don't bet on it." Izumi said, annoyed. Takuto was the only student who had the guts to tease him, everyone else left him alone.

"Fine." Takuto stuck his tongue out, "You never know though..." He winked, then he stood up and left.

Izumi sighed, finally he was alone again, even though he hasn't seen this new girl yet, he already had a distaste for her.

The bell rang a few minutes later, and everyone sat down and got their equipment ready whilst the teacher walked into the room, followed by a girl.

"Everyone!" Masami-Sensei said, overly-enthusiastic as usual. "As some of you have heard, we have a new student. Class, this is Moe."

Moe looked up at the class, smiling, "Hello everyone! I'm Moe Rikyo! I look forward to meeting you!". Whispers and murmurs spread through the room, Izumi didn't look at her, he was still looking out the window. Studying a slug that was on the window pane outside, whilst the rain was calming down and the sun was coming out. He caught some of the words being said.

_"She's cute."  
"She looks friendly."  
"Do you think she'll be our friend?"_

He turned his head slightly, out of curiosity, too see what was so good about her. She was average height, skinny, red strawberry-brown hair tied into a plait, she was smiling happily at the class, she seemed to be the bright and cheerful type, which is what Izumi hated the most.

"Well! Since Rikyu Moe is new here, who would like to volunteer to show her around?" Hands shot up instantly, and Masami-sensei was looking through which student she should pick. Masami was a strict, yet carefree teacher, she's not the type of person you'd want to mess around with.

"Izumi! Why don't you?"

"Huh?" Izumi stared at his teacher in disbelief, and heard a snicker from Takuto nearby.  
"I think you'd be perfect! You can help Moe around the school, can't you?"  
"What? How? No!"

Everyone looked at Izumi, surprised at his rudeness, they've never seen Izumi get angry before.

"Why not? How rude of you to say that!" She said, intimidated, she turned to Moe and whispered "Don't worry, he's not like that usually. It would be nice for you to be friends with him." She smiled and gave her a secret wink. "Moe, please go to your seat next to Izumi, He'll be your helping partner from now on. If anyone has any questions you can ask her at Lunch."

_WHY?! _Izumi thought, he could tell Takuto would be grinning in delight.

Moe, nervous, walked slowly to her seat and sat down next to Izumi, who wouldn't look at her._ If_ i'_m going to have to be around her all the time, why can't I die now?_

Moe didn't say anything, she sat down and let her schoolbag slip down beside her, and quietly looked up at Masami-sensei, who was enjoying herself. "Right! Let's start the registration!" She beamed, and Izumi, depressed, didn't talk and stayed staring up at the window throughout all his lessons, he didn't say a single word to this girl, not even an apology, he didn't care if he was acting like a baby, so long as she doesn't talk to him back.

It felt like it was never-ending, but he had to bare with it until the morning was over.

* * *

**I hope I don't lose inspiration for this story, I don't know how it's going to end. Well... I do have one idea, but i don't know yet :'D but I really want to finish it ;D pluuuu =3= **


	2. Disagreement

**I don't think many people are reading this =w= oh well :3 I don't have much to say now :'D shoo shoo and read, reviews would be nice :3 **  
**P.S. I named this college Lionheart, a lovely name, named after a lovely friend of mine =w=**

**And I made references to Arina's other stories here :'D I don't think I had written any spoilers though XD**

* * *

After what felt like a whole day the bell rang for Lunch.

When the bell did ring, Izumi was happier than he ever was in that morning, he was the one that stood up first and and walked out the room, whilst Moe stared after him, a little annoyed, she picked up her bag and calmly stepped out and tried to follow him, but she didn't see him anywhere in the halls. She was about to search for him when two girls called her.

"Moooe!" She turned around. Two girls were walking up to her, smiles spread across their faces.  
"Hello! I'm Mana, It's nice to meet you!" She said, happily but a little hesitant.  
"Oh, It's.. It's nice to meet you too!" Moe smiled graciously.  
"This is Kisaki, we were both new to this school not too long ago. So we'd just like to say welcome to Lionheart, we'd love to offer help if you need it!"  
"Thank you! That's very nice of you." She surprisingly couldn't believe she was making friends this quickly.

"We might have some of the same classes together, which ones are you taking?" Kisaki asked, trying to conjure up a conversation.  
"Art I guess." Moe gleamed, she loved painting, it was something her and Fuzuki used to do all the time...

"That's my favourite too!" Kisaki said, excited. "Since were both taking that subject, I can tell you all about the extra-curricular activites. Izumi doesn't take that lesson, and I would love to help you!"

"Okay!" Moe replied earnestly, she didn't expect to make friends this quickly, actually, she didn't even think she wanted friends at all, but she didn't want to let them down either.

"Oh, can I ask you something? What's... Izumi... My partner... like?" Moe asked, a little hesitant.

"Oh. Him..." Mana started, "Well, he doesn't really communicate with anyone much, he prefers to be alone, except for what he said today he's never rude or mean to anyone, he just ignores people, I suppose..."

"He's cute but he tends to ignore people as much as he can, but you shouldn't let him make you feel down, I'm sure he's a nice person, we would love to be your helping partner, except what Masami-sensei decides always stays that way, she would kinda force you if you ignore her decisions." Kisaki added, giving her a wink.

"Oh.. Well I should go find him." Moe responded, "Do you know where he could be?"  
"Hmm... He's usually sitting on his own outside from time to time, other times he's in the library, those are the places we've seen him before, there should be a map that Masami-sensei should have given you." Mana said, concerned.  
"Umm, thanks! I'll see you guys later!" Moe said and walked off, waving at her two new friends, who smiled back.

Once she was out of sight from her two new acquaintances, she stopped and thought whether she should buy her lunch first, or skip it to find him. She didn't even care about him, nevermind know him, however, she was kind of annoyed by how he reacted. _Whats his problem? Its not like I asked for you either! _She said to herself.

Dismissing those unwary thoughts, she unfolded the large map she had within her book, and located herself (or attempted to) to the library. When she thought she found it (and she seemed confident too, since there was a large sign in big bold letters saying LIBRARY which assured her she was in the right place) she slowly tiptoed in, careful not to stomp. Thankfully, it wasn't crowded in the room, except for the thousands of books all neatly displayed across the shelves. In fact, she only saw one person for every shelf she walked past, it was strange how empty it was. Then again, who'd want to spend their own time in the library when they can eat!

"What would a 17-year-old-mean-hag-who-isnt-nice-to-nobody be reading?" She uttered to herself, careful that people were out of hearing range.  
Her first instinct was to check the action/horror areas, because Kimiharu used to love them, and he was a mean-old-hag-who-isnt-nice-to-nobody too. When she had no luck finding him, she gave up thinking and dashed, though very carefully, through all the bookshelves, ignoring the whispers of people who noticed the sound of stomping. Soon she ran out of energy to search anymore, so she decided to take a break. She'd decided she'll just drink water for now, and grab something to eat after class, she didn't want to bother running all the way back to buy a sandwhich, so she walked around to the section labelled "Manga" to see if she can find something to look at, hopefully the library has some good reads...

After picking out_ The Gentlemens Alliance, Volume 1, _by her favourite Author, she plotted down by a table, near an open window so she can read whilst feeling the warmth of the sun outside come in to calm her senses. Whilst she was deeply intrigued in the story of the book, she didn't notice a boy plump down next to her, giving her a quick, sinister look.

"Is the book interesting?"

"Huh?" Moe looked up, a little agitated, since she thought she heard the voice before. Sure enough, he was there, staring at her, his right elbow on the table, with his hand holding his face up by placing his hand to his right cheek, he looked disinterested, but concerned, he didn't want her to think he was going to act nice to her just because he was her 'partner'. Even though he made it clear he didn't like her, he was only going to reassure her, the new girl should know how things work around here, and he sure as hell wasn't going to let her change his mind.

"Arina Tanemura, right?" He questioned again, pointing to the bottom of the cover, his face expressionless.

"Uhh, yes..." She replied, seeming a little confused, the person she was looking for appeared out of nowhere, she felt kind of annoyed now, just when she gave up, he comes.

"I'm guessing you're a fan. I'm not much of a shoujo reader," He announced, he brought out an apple, and took a bite. He swallowed before continuing, "But I prefer her older works, The Gentlemens Alliance had too big of a cast, Haine was a stupid heroine, she was too simple-minde-"

"What?! How?" Moe interrupted, no longer bothered about his arrival. "I_ love _people like her, she's an amazing heroine, and she's nicer than anyone I know! She reminds me of an old friend I miss." She responded, rather sheepishly.  
"To me, she's nothing special, she annoyed me most of the time, she's _too_ nice. I- "  
"Why does that bug you?"  
"Huh?"  
"Why does it annoy you? Just because she's a nice character, doesn't mean you can say-"  
"She just bothers me. ALL nice people bother me. Especially _you_."  
"Why?! What? What made you think I was going to be nice to yo-"  
"Oh come _on!_" He retorted, his face full of anger, he wasn't going to hide his hate anymore. "Every single thing about you screams 'nice'! Your name, your face, your way of speaking, I know you were looking for me this whole time. Why were you quiet about it? I know you were mad!"

"Huh?! Well of course I was mad! I looked everywhere down this Library for you. But I didn't want to yell at you for not being able to find you because it wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was my fault. I hid from you on_ purpose._ Now why aren't you mad at me?" He asked, quite fiercely. He didn't want to let her win.  
"Well I'm not." Moe calmed down quickly, she had just realized both of them had their voices raised, and that people were staring, so she tried to lower it. "What's with you with me being nice or mad or whatever anyway!?"

"No reason." He said, quite bluntly, throwing his unfinished apple away in a nearby bin. He looked at the cover of the book, ignoring eye contact from Moe, who could see he was hiding his real reason. Izumi wasn't used to people being 'nice'. He expected people to be mad when he said something mean, or done something terrible, all people are like that, aren't they? After all his own mother-...

"Not everyone's like you, you know. There are people much worse, and you obviously can't see that. I'm not going to be nice to you just because a teacher told me to." He hissed, "You'd never understand, just leave this place and go back to whatever wonderful utopia you came from, Miss Oh-so-gentle." His words were full of spite, he_ really_ did dislike her.  
All Moe could do was stare at him, with her eyes wide open, "Y-" She muttered, too shocked to speak. They both stood there, staring into each other's eyes, both angry yet confused at the same time at they're own words.  
Tears slowly started emerging from her eyes, and when she came to realise that, she rubbed her face viciously with her sleeve, and muffled, as sharp as she could without stuttering, _"You-u know nothing."  
_And with that she ran, her face covered by her arm, she ignored the Librarian telling people to hush and ignored bystanders looking her way. All her fears came rushing back to her, overshadowing everything she tried to think about. _Fuzuki... _

Izumi stood in silence, breathing heavily, shocked too at his own words. For now he wanted to ignore everything, but his mind was filled with his own mother's words. It was strange she didn't do anything similar to what Kana does to him, he thought she'd get angry, maybe even slap him, or atleast, that was what he expected. His anger started diminishing, overtaken by regret. He continued to look down. Picking up the book sprawn across the table, he thought twice before deciding to borrow it himself. He didn't do anything more, soon after the bell rang, he left the school grounds, to a place where he could just forget everything that has ever happened to him.

* * *

**;A; Meroko... ;_; Yahh I guess I made Izumi extra mean here :3 aren't sadistic characters cute? .w. i promise there will be lots of izu x mero later~ because i love them~ sshhhhh~ please review :'DD**


	3. Alone

**This chapter contains abuse, izumi bby ;_; i dont know why but i think Kana is a very interesting character in fullmoon, i would have loved to know more about her husband! poor izumiiii...**

* * *

"I'm home..." Izumi called out, hoping that no one would answer. Usually his own mother would be out of the house, avoiding him. As much as he didn't like her being this way, he kinda got used to it, though it always agitated him slightly, seeing how she never even considered his own feelings as her son, she turned her back on him ever since day one of his fathers death. He did sometimes wish she would look at him sometimes, with kindness, not regret.

"You're early." She responded, much to Izumi's annoyance. Her head popped out to the hallway, he hoped she would be out, buying food or what not.  
"Uhhh yeah... College ended early today, class was cancelled." He lied, up front and abruptly.

"Well." She said, irritated, "Go to the library, why did you come back home?" She spoke, a tone of bitterness within her. He could tell by her cheeks, pink and tear-stained, that she had been mourning again.  
"I-..." Izumi didn't want to answer, he faced downwards, tightening his clutch on his rucksack that was slung over his right shoulder, after years of suffering his mother's hate, he learnt that whatever he said will only anger her further, therefore, shutting up and ignoring gives him a slight lesser chance of being her victim once again.

This time it didn't work.

Within seconds he was struck, and hard, across his face, a shade of crimson red blooming on his left cheek. He stood rigid, waiting for another blow from his enraged mother.

"Every time... You always get in my way." She whispered, the venom clear within her words. "You filthy brat."  
Giving him a glare filled with repulse, she turned her back once again, and walked away, and every time it felt like she was walking more into a deep pit of never ending depression, her soul already whisked away from her since that day. _That one day that changed everything..._

As if nothing happened, Izumi clung onto the belongings in his rucksack, and trudged upstairs, downtrodden and distressed.  
He didn't even bother changing from his day clothes, he layed down with his face buried into his pillow. Squeezing the pillow he clutched and pressed against his chest. Still feeling the burning pain from his left cheek, he let tears flow ever so slowly, trying hard to prevent him from crying out, no matter how much he wanted to. His eyes were shut tight, trying to stop the tears from emerging.

He hated himself. That was all he could think. He hated himself more than anyone or anything. What would it matter if he just died? Would his mother care? Would anyone care?

* * *

Moe, after sobbing quietly, thought she should have the modesty to stay for the rest of the day, she didn't want to make people worry or fret either, it would have an impact on their first impression of her...  
Once the lunch was over she dazed off in her seat, only part listening to the teachers lectures. She noticed some heads turned to look at her from time to time, either because they weren't used to the new girl, or because they overheard her and Izumi in the library, which ever it was, she didn't want to think of it either way.

*click*  
"I'm home..." Moe whispered, her voice echoing through the empty apartment. It made her feel less lonely speaking out loud, as if she had a friend to talk to.  
She still didn't feel at home after moving out two weeks ago, things still felt lonesome, though this was better then staying back_ there_, for who knows how much further Kimiharu would have went. Atleast now she has time to lay back a bit a have time to herself. _For now...  
_Gloom spread across her face, she trudged forward into the bedroom and let her body sink in, breathing deep.  
"I'm sad..." She spoke aloud, her voice ringing through the room. She wanted someone to reply, but nothing happened. She wanted a voice to comfort her, assuring her that she wasn't alone, but nothing came. Tears slowly emerged again, anger and the feeling of isolation shrouding her mind, it was so hard to remove them, because they just kept coming back. Wherever she went, her only friend was sadness.

_When will someone come for me... for me alone?_

* * *

**I love this couple, I really do, meroko is just precious, even though im not far into the story i'm actually starting to love it. Please review to tell me what you think :'D**


	4. Apologies

**Sorry for making you guys wait =n= thank you all for the reviews so far! i didnt expect to get any xD if you have any suggestions of what you'd like me to add tell tell tell me! ****.w. **

* * *

Moe woke with a long yawn, her eyes blinking slowly. After her bath she collapsed onto her bed and drifted off to sleep, tears soaking into her pillow.  
She outstretched her arms and legs before sliding out of bed, crawling across the floor to reach out for the towel that she had wrapped around her head, it must have fallen off whilst she was sleeping. When she gazed out the window and she noticed that the sun was just awakening also, which meant she had plenty of time to get ready before she had to leave for her next day of college. She pulled out her uniform, which was given to her when her enrollment to Lionheart was confirmed. She was grateful the uniform were long-sleeved, she didn't like wearing sleeveless tops, they exposed her skin, to which she had harmed before to take away her emotional pain, and she doesn't like being reminded of it...

Izumi shifted out of his bed, he hadn't stopped twisting around in his slumber, trying to ignore the painful thoughts that ached his head. It took 3 hours before he could rest in a relaxed position, but the sound of his mother walking around the house woke him, bringing back the awful feelings from yesterday. His hand clasped his ruffled hair, flinching. If only he could move, move into another home, but he _knew_ he wouldn't be able to do anything of the sort, because of his own reasons, his selfish reasons. The thought of leaving means he'd go away from her, leave her angry and frightening world, but he wanted something from her, something he knows he will never get, countless attempts had been made before without success.

With a deep exhale, he slowly sat up, his schoolbag was lying next to him, the book that girl was reading yesterday was poking out of it, he'd forgotton he borrowed it, he didn't know why, because he wasn't interested in reading again, manga was just a hobby of his, and he'd read the book before. He laughed stiffly to himself, _of all things to argue about..._

"Moooooe~!"  
Coming to a sudden halt, she twisted her head around to see the two girls from yesterday, waving gleefully at her, their smiles reminding her of her old best friend, which churned her stomach slightly.

"Gosh you run so fast!" Kisaki gasped aloud, with Mana worn out beside her. "What's the rush? We still have a while before college starts." Kisaki asked curiously.  
"Uhh I don't know, I guess I don't want to be late for a school i'm new too!" She let out a little laugh, trying to hide her denial. She actually just didn't want to arrive after Izumi, it would have been awkward for her to see him again, she was already off on a bad start with him.

"Haha! You don't need to be this early! Even the teachers are still getting ready!" Kisaki playfully punched her on the arm. Both the girls smiled at her happily, they didn't seem to be curious or even know about what happened yesterday. Students were more into their studying right now.

"I guess I shouldn- wait, why're you two here early?" Moe responded, giving them a questioning look.

"We went to buy some stuff, Mana keeps losing her things, so she needs to buy them again." Kisaki answered, glaring at Mana with annoyance.  
"Heeey I was sure I left them on my dresser!" Mana replied, indignant.

"Anyway, we really are going to be late now!" Kisaki said, changing the subject. "Let's go together!"

Moe forgot about the time, she stifled a gasp, but then realised she shouldn't be worrying over him, it was only a small bicker...

Once they arrived, Moe looked around the hallways cautiously, trying to see if she can spot him, exchanging small talk with her friends on the way there. It was while she was distracted by them she bumped into someone, almost tripping over.

"Ah! Sorry!" She said apologetically, swiping her hair away from her face, she couldn't see who the person was.

"Heh." He spoke, a instant swarm of shock waved through her, it was him. When she looked up she noticed he was staring at her, not with anger unlike yesterday, but more with concern, as if he wanted to speak to her. Kisaki and Mana had slowly walked away, squealing to themselves, they knew it was the first time Izumi ever bothered talking to a girl, so they left them alone, but looked back every now and then.

"Oh." Moe spoke, she didn't want to sound annoyed or surprised, and she didn't want him to know she was thinking about him either. Izumi didn't help her up, he continued to stare at her for a few more seconds til she got up herself. _Geee thanks..._

"You forgot something yesterday." He said, pulling out a book from his bag. He handed over without another word, then turned his back on her, about to move away.

"Huh? W-wait!" Moe yelled, confused as hell. "I- didn't forget this, I never meant to borrow it..."

"Well then take it back." He answered, clearly not giving a crap. He turned without saying anymore and sat down a his usual seat.

Moe stared after him in shock, _how rude! _She thought to herself, if she didn't want it he should have taken it back himself! However, it was an act she never thought he'd do, even though she doesn't know him fully it was unexpected, since they were both insincere to each other yesterday. She guessed it was probably because he wanted to say sorry?

Moe smiled to herself a little, sliding the book into her bag, it was strange of him, but it was still a kind thing to do, and she didn't get much of that before she came here. "Umm wait!" She cried, putting her hand on his shoulder to stop him, "I'm sorry about yesterday..."

"Why?"

"Huh? Because I..."

"No, it was me who started it, so why're you saying sorry?" Izumi stared at her expressionlessly, her face perplexed on what to say.

"Because _you_ wouldn't." She finally said. "I didn't come here to argue with anyone, okay, I don't need that." She finished. This time, is was her who walked on first to her seat, before Izumi could talk back with some smart-ass comment. She had enough.

Izumi shrugged and sat down on his usual seat, beside her. "I'm sorry too." he spoke softly, looking away from her.  
"Huh?" She responded, looking at him as if he'd just killed someone.  
"You heard it, I'm not repeating it." he concluded, turning his head to face her again.

His expression was normal this time, he wasn't mad, and he didn't look annoyed either, he really did look a little apologetic, to which Moe had no clue why he was like that so suddenly. For the first time she thought he looked a little... _cute. _

Snapping back to reality, she looked away in order to hide her blush "U-hh it's fine." She blurted, trying to stop herself going bright red. She couldn't help it but he looked sorta pretty, not as in the guys you see as Models with bare chests, muscular arms and strange smiles. He was skinny, quite tall, and fully clothed, with uneven creases on his shirt, and his sleeves rolled up to his elbow. Moe thought he was beautiful in his own way. He had the looks of an lost person too, his amber eyes staring at her curiously, as if he was thinking about something else too...

Sure enough, Izumi was thinking about someone else in his mind, his mother, and what had happened yesterday. If he wanted to, which he didn't, he_ could_ have not apologized to her, and left her be.

He didn't want that either, he didn't want to turn into his mother and treat people like that.

"No, I really am. I'm sorry." He said calmly, then he turned away again to stare outside.

_Funny, _Moe thought, he said sorry to her, and no one had said that to her for a long time. _Maybe because its my fault all the time?_

Moe eased herself and let it slide, her morning turned out to be a happy one.

* * *

**Gomenasai I don't really know what a college is like since i'm only 14 so it might be a little inaccurate ;u; Ooooh I already know what I want to do for the next chapter! heheheh :3 R&R pleeeaaase!  
**


End file.
